Gone Forever
by Girls In White Dresses
Summary: It always gets worse before it gets better.


**I'M ON A ROLL! I love this pairing. My latest obsession is Fullmetal Alchemist :D**

**I apologize for any OOCness, I did do my best :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA or anything related to it. :'(**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Edit: oh I'm really really sorry this was supposed to be a oneshot but i just forgot to put "Complete" dang it SORRY... REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"My, my. What nice weather we have today."<p>

The tired old bartender set down the chipped mug and flashed the girl a wide, toothy grin that showed his stained and crooked teeth.

She removed her mask slowly and carefully, eyes closed as she tried to conceal her annoyance. "Young lord. Would you be so kind as to explain the reason why we are in this filthy bar when you, of all people, should be preparing your speech at the coronation?" Her words were addressed directly and coldly towards a young man sitting lazily upon a cushioned chair.

"Sheesh. Cut me some slack. I've secured my position as emperor; I'll be crowned in three days. I deserve to relax!"

The girl crossed her arms and turned away, all the while quietly sighing. It was true. After so long, after all the work-

They were back in Xing.

He would be emperor.

Named as the heir, it would not be long before Emperor Ling cast her aside in favour of more beautiful- and charming bodyguards. Lan Fan stood up, threw down her mask, where it met the floor with a loud "clack", and strode away, leaving a bewildered "I deserve to relax" Ling.

The sky was wonderfully clear and brilliantly blue. The grass was richly green and the air was heavy with the fragrance of flowers. Vibrant leaves waved lazily in the wind. She stopped next to a clump of pink rose bushes and tore off a few blossoms. Proceeding to pace, she began to tear and rip apart the delicate, soft petals.

_Why am I so angry?_

Her grandfather would be greatlydisappointed. She was being so utterly selfish. And yet,

Why did he always have to act like a two-year-old and treat her like an equal?

Lan Fan angrily shook her head. She needed time to think.

Meanwhile, the bartender had leaned over to Ling and blasted him with rank breath. "Did you reject her when she confessed her love or something?" Ling's eyes grew wide and pinching his nose, withdrew backwards as fast as her dared. "WHAT! NO! Stop meddling old man! Do you even know who I am!"

The bartender straightened up and resumed polishing a glass, calmly. "Ah. Young love. Roses always impress a young lady, you know."

Ling coughed loudly and left immediately, not bothering to pay the bill.

The old man smiled and promptly pulled out a small handgun as soon as the young man had his back turned. "You shouldn't let your guard down so easily." Grinning, his face largely resembling a jack-o-lantern, he pulled the trigger savagely.

"BAM!"

Ling's head jerked around and he lurched sideways, the bullet grazing his shoulder. Lan Fan appeared, masked, she ran towards him. "LAN FAN YOU IDIOT! GET AWAY!"

He grabbed her and forced her downwards, behind a pillar. Bullets whistled this way and that.

"Damn… we're surrounded," hissed Ling. He pulled out his sword only to see another sword sticking out of his chest, and a dark stain spreading on his clothes. Ling froze, his mind blank. Lan Fan was holding the sword.

She calmly removed her mask, revealing a man, actually, in her disguise. She, I mean he, pulled the sword out without even flinching. Red splattered the ground as Ling's vision became littered with black dots. Lan fan's real mask was still lying on the ground near the bar. "Ha ha… pathetic. You fell for it." The man regarded him coldly as he flicked the blood off the sword. Ling collapsed as blood pooled around him, stark against Xing's beautiful sky.

"Whoops… guess the heir to the throne had an accident. We need a new one." He walked away together with the other men, including the bartender. Ling's eyes remained open and glassy.

"**YOUNG LORD!"**

Her scream of anguish pierced the air and shattered the silence, echoing, almost ghostly. Lan Fan ran towards Ling, tears beginning to fall and stream down her cheeks. She knelt, the tears falling on his ever-paler face. "Young lord… no…. this can't…" She clenched her fists. Her fingernails dug into her skin, leaving crescent moon-shaped marks.

"_your fault, your fault," _

The trees seemed to whisper as the wind caressed their leaves. The girl screamed.

He was the one who thought that she was more than a slave. He was the one who gave the meaning to her life. All her fault that he was….

Dead.

No.

Gone.

Forever.

Why! Why? _Why? _

_**WHY!**_

She touched Ling's still face ever so gently. No. this was the end. There was nothing, no reason for her existence now. She had failed in her job. She was just a burden to him, a coward that

Killed him.

Yes. She killed him.

She ran, seeming to derive some wild strength deep inside herself. Lan Fan ran to a lake, the sparkling water casting shadows in the lovely summer sun. Without hesitating, she plunged in, never to resurface.

Gone.

Forever.

Several hours later, the doctors sighed in relief. "He's going to survive. He's a strong one. He'll make a good emperor." The doctors nodded happily, and as Ling, new emperor of Xing, opened his eyes, he whispered,

"_Lan Fan…?"_


End file.
